


All Mine

by 8eyed8itch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8eyed8itch/pseuds/8eyed8itch





	All Mine

 

                Karkat Vantas is not an easy person to love, which is why he makes the perfect kismesis. _Your_ perfect kismesis.

                He grips your neck, claws dragging lines of honey down to your collarbone. He asks you if it hurts and you tell him it doesn't in order to make him angrier. You want to make his blood boil in his mutant veins and make him snarl with that special hate that he only has for you. He tries to slap you but you flashstep out of the way, raking your claws across his stomach as you go past. A howl escapes his lips and he bares his fangs at you when you drag him backwards and put him in a chokehold; your Texan bulk had translated well when John had mutated you all into trolls. Your bulge unsheaths itself and twines itself around Karkat's as you think of your matesprit, so different from this alien boy who is all angles and shadow.

                Karkat whines and you yank your bulge free from his, refusing to let him get his pleasure so easily. He lunges at you, bright red blush spreading across his cheeks, and you flashstep to another corner of the room, tripping him so that he lands face down on the floor. He tries to get up but then you're sitting on him, pressing his face down into the gray carpet, reminding him that he couldn't get up even if he tried. He struggles to twist around and you know that he longs to stab you with his claws and spit in your face. He snarls at you but all you do is stroke his nubby little horns and whisper, "You could be so good for me, Karkitty. Why don't you put away those claws, now?" He could never seem to resist the gentle Southern twang that you managed to retain in your voice, and this time is no exception.

                He relaxes under you and you flip him over onto his back, receiving a fierce glare when he sees your bulge dangling in front of his face.

                "Well?" You prompt him. "Get suckin', Karkitty."

                "Jegus fuck, what the fucking hell's wrong with you? Trolls don't fucking do that."

                "Don't care." You place your knees on either side of his chest and force his mouth open, placing a hand on his chest so that he'll stay down while you fuck his face. He jerks his head away from the yellow appendage at his lips, but you simply place your hand on his face and hold him there.

                He's pretty good at sucking bulge for a troll who's never done it before. He glares at you the entire time, but he lets you do what you want. He doesn't even try to bite you. You can feel yourself getting close, and when you go over the edge, you smirk when Karkat chokes on your genetic material.

                In a kismesis, it's only fair to let one do to you what you do unto them. Karkat relishes being able to kick your hips, bite your collarbone, and rake his claws down your back, doing all the things a good hate partner should do. He gets you on your knees and makes you suck him as punishment, calling you putrid and disgusting the entire time for still harboring a gross human kink. You can tell that he enjoys it because his eyes are closed and his breathing intensifies every time you give a particularly good lick, although he'd never admit it.

                You can tell when he gets close because he retracts his bulge from your mouth and drags you up against a wall, shoving his bulge inside your nook and thrusting with a wild, violent rhythm. You try to get a grip on your own shaft but he slaps your hand away and leaves trails of honey on your arms. He doesn't last three minutes until candy-red genetic material is dripping down your legs.

                You fall asleep next to him, all smoldering hate and blackened lust.

                When you wake up, you notice that he's crudely painted his symbol on your hip with his blood.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                Making love to John Egbert is something you thought you'd never be able to do. Sure, you jacked off to your fantasies of him plenty of times when you were human, maybe more times than were really warranted, but you always kept your distance, never letting onto anything. Now that you both had quadrants to fill, he couldn't hide behind "no homo" anymore.

                He moans as you slide three fingers into his nook, being careful to not gouge him with your claws. You bring your fingers to his mouth and he laps up the blue genetic material now dripping down your hand. You let your bulge curl around his and begin stroking him, slow and pulsing with heat. You watch as he writhes underneath you, eyes half-lidded with pleasure from your touch. You grin and move up to his neck, placing swift bites along his collarbone and silencing his whines with a passionate kiss. Your bulge releases his and slips into his soaking nook as you grasp his bulge with your right hand, stroking him with a feather-light touch. He latches onto your shoulders and locks his legs around your hips, howling as you speed up, trying to throw yourselves into the throes of orgasm.

                Your bulge tenses and releases a torrent of honeyed genetic material at the same time your stomach gets covered in blue. You collapse on top of him, too tired and blissed-out to do anything but let him stroke your horns. Your ear is pressed to his chest, his heartbeat the only sound filling your think-pan, and he sighs and wraps his arms around you, squeezing you in the embrace that you have wanted for so, so long but had little hope of ever getting.

                He nudges you after a while and you roll off of him, standing up to go take a shower. He follows you into the stall and you let the hot water cascade over you, lathering his hair while he scrubs down your stomach. You close your eyes and are about to drift off under the waterfall when you feel him start to work his fingers inside you. He's licking your bulge and you can feel the heat rise between your legs again as you look down at the saucy smirk he's giving you.

                "You like that, Strider?" You nod and whimper as he pushes his fingers deeper inside of you. You find yourself trapped by his blue eyes, unable to do anything but watch as your bulge unsheathes itself into his mouth; _you_ can still appreciate the finer parts of human lovemaking even as trolls. You whine as he sucks at you, still fingering your nook, and nearly collapse when he lets you come in his mouth. He kisses you sloppily with your genetic material still dripping down his lower jaw.

                You towel off and jump straight into your shared recuperacoon, not bothering with clothes. The sopor slime is a bit of a shock, cold at first but gradually warming up with your combined body heat. You snuggle into his embrace, turning your head to kiss him again while he pets your horns. You're about to nod off when you hear him speak.

                "Dave?"

                "Hmm?"

                "I'm glad we're trolls."

                "Me too, bro, me too."

                "I'm glad you're my matesprit." His grip tightens on your horns and you think you detect a hint of desperation in his voice, lingering from days gone by when you both were just silly, naive kids, bound together by blue-red pesterlogs and separated by your respective guardians, one an overprotective schmuck and the other simply an asshole.

                "So am I."

                You wait a while before speaking again. "Hey John?"

                No answer. You crane your neck to see that he's fast asleep, snoring softly. You place a gentle kiss on his lips and find yourself thanking a god you don't believe in for the end of the world.


End file.
